wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thalassian
Thalassian is the language of high elves, half-elves and blood elves, a derivative of the Darnassian language of the Night Elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. Individuals who are unfamiliar with the language's proper name may refer to it as High Elven (not to be confused with the language Elven). Like Nazja, Thalassian is derived from the Darnassian language. Hence, Thalassian is closely related to Darnassian, and there is extensive overlap between the two languages. Further Darnassian utterances may therefore have been preserved in modern Thalassian. So far, linguistic scholars have opted to err on the side of caution in documenting Darnassian terms and phrases that are also considered part of the Thalassian language. Certainly this issue, however delicate, merits further research. Nevertheless, addressing a high elf or blood elf with a Darnassian-specific word or phrase can be considered offensive or at the very least rather foolish, and so the speaker must handle the situation with care. Thalassian Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Thallassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard in various sources: Al diel shala = Safe travelshttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Anar'alah belore = By the light of the sun.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Anaria shola = Speak your business.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Anu belore dela'na = The sun guides us.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Bal'a dash, malanore = Greetings, traveler.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Bash'a no falor talah! = Taste the chill of true death!http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Doral ana'diel? = How fare you?http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Selama ashal'anore = Justice for our people.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Shindu fallah na! = They're breaking through!http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Shorel'aran = Farewell.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Sin'dorei = Children of the blood . Can also be interpreted as "people of the bloodline", referring to the continuation of the line of the Highborne.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Sinu a'manore = Well met.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml sunstrider = "he who walks the day"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Medivh = "Keeper of Secrets"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Quel'dorei = "high elves" . Quel'Thalas = "High Kingdom" or "High Home" Quel'Zaram = High Blade. Quel'Danil = High Peak. Untranslated Thalassian Names * An'daroth - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'owyn - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'telas - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * Elrendar - a Quel'Thalas river and a waterfall, both fed by a lake with the same name. * Falthrien - an arcane academy on Sunstrider Isle. * Falithas - One of the protective runestones Eversong from the plague. * Quel'Lithien - A quel'dorei lodge in Eastern Plaguelands. Quel is high, Lithien is unknown. * Shalandis - An island off the coast of western Ghostlands. * Shan'dor - One of the protective runestones Eversong from the plague. Note the similarity to the Darnassian word Shan'do, which means honored teacher. Thalassian Words Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Thalassian. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Thalassian. * Belore means Sun - used in Anar'alah belore and Anu belore dela'na. This translation has been all but confirmed. * Danil means Peak - used in Quel'Danil. * Diel means Travel - used in Al diel shala and Doral ana'diel. * Dorei means Born, Children, or Elves - used in Kaldorei, Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. (This is also Darnassian.) * Malanore means Traveler - used in Bal'a dash, malanore. * Quel means High - used in Quel'Danil, Quel'dorei, Quel'Lithien Quel'Thalas, and Quel'Zaram. (This is also Darnassian.) * Ronae means Peaceful. * Serrar means Blade. * Shala means Safe - used in Al diel shala. * Sin means Blood - used in Sin'dorei. * Thalas means Home or Kingdom - used in Quel'Thalas. * Zaram means Blade - used in Quel'Zaram. History After the High elves were exiled from Kalimdor by the Night elves, they set up in the Eastern Kingdoms. There, they lived for millenia, cultivating their culture and their magic. Because of their long life spans, Thalassian, as they called their language, still retains parts of the old language. In fact, it is possible that Thalassian isn't a separate language, and is merely dialect of Darnassian. Even if this were the case, however, it would still be distinct enough to incur communication difficulty. Category:Languages